A construction machine (construction vehicle) is used in civil engineering work or architectural work and a type of construction machine includes an excavator, a grader, a crane, or a conveying machine. Generally, the construction machine operates by manipulating a handle, a pedal, a stick, or a joystick. Further, the construction machine which is produced in recent years includes a display device and a state of the equipment and important data are displayed through the display device of the construction machine for a user (that is, an operator). Therefore, the user of the construction machine may efficiently operate the construction machine using the state of the equipment and information which are displayed on the display device.
In the meantime, a construction machine such as an excavator is divided into an upper body and a lower body and has a rotating function. When the construction machine is driven or operated, the upper body and/or the lower body rotate and operates and it is hard for the operator (user) to observe a rear or side area of the construction machine in a cabin (inside the vehicle) so that it is required to prevent negligent accident. Therefore, when the construction machine is driven or operates, a system which observes a rear and/or side area is required.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an inner portion of a cabin of a construction machine of the related art.
The cabin of the construction machine is a space where a manipulating device which allows an operator (or a user) to operate the construction machine is provided. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the cabin of the construction machine includes a handle 11, a pair of joysticks 12 and 13, and a display (or an instrument panel) 14 as manipulating devices.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are block diagrams of an ultrasonic rear sensing device which is applied to a vehicle of the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 2A, the ultrasonic rear sensing device 100 of the vehicle has four ultrasonic sensors 110 at a rear side of the vehicle, generally, on a rear side bumper and when an object within a predetermined distance is detected, as illustrated in FIG. 2B, a warning sign is displayed on a monitor (which is provided in the vehicle) 120 provided in a main body 130 of the vehicle and also an alarm sound is issued. That is, when a driver puts a reverse gear to backwardly drive the vehicle, an ultrasonic sensor 110 built at a rear area of the vehicle senses an object within a predetermined distance and the distance is displayed on the monitor 120 and an alarm sound is issued.
However, the ultrasonic rear sensing device of a vehicle of the related art is not applied to a construction machine which does not sense the side area. This is because the construction machine is not only forwardly and backwardly driven like a vehicle but also the upper body and the lower body rotate, so that an object at the side area and an approaching person need to be sensed when the construction machine rotates. Further, when the ultrasonic rear sensing device of a vehicle of the related art is applied to the construction machine, the ultrasonic sensor senses a fixed object which is located within a predetermined distance from the construction vehicle and continuously issues an alarm sound or displays a warning sign, which may disturb a driver (an operator) of the construction machine from working.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.